In general, a photoelectric detector includes a photodiode array and a reading circuit. The differences in the performance and parameters of the reading circuit have a lot to do with the performance of the whole photoelectric detector. Therefore, selecting an appropriate structure of a reading circuit will help to improve the Signal Noise Ratio (SNR) of a photoelectric detector.